This invention relates to a safety cover for an electrical receptacle, and more particularly, to a combination receiving-plate and housing member connected by hinging means and capable of being locked so as to prevent access by young children or the like. The invention is designed so that an electrical plug may be plugged into the electrical receptacle while the housing member is in locked position.
Electrical wall receptacles present much danger to young children and others who make accidental contact with such current-carrying outlets. Compounding this danger is the fact that electrical cords often suffer wear at the area where the cord meets its electrical plug, this is particularly dangerous when the receptacle or plug is exposed to water, as with an outdoor receptacle.
Safety guard designed to prevent unauthorized access to electrical receptacles have been known. However, these have consisted solely of a cover and receiving plate, and have ignored the need for preventing access by children to the receptacle when it contains a plug. Similarly, guards designed to protect receptacles from the elements have ignored the need for maintaining such protection when a plug is in the receptacle.
There exists a need, therefore, for a safety cover which prevents unauthorized access to an electrical receptacle while a plug is in the outlet.
There exists a further need for such a safety cover which also protects the receptacle from the elements while a plug is in the outlet.